


When Night Falls (Obvious)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [18]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Campfire, Cute, Discussion, Drabble, Ember Island, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Obvious romance, ZK Drabble December, Zutara, hidden romance, obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: In which the Gaang discusses how close Katara and Zuko have become.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	When Night Falls (Obvious)

Sokka watched as Katara and Zuko made their way to the beach together. Again.

Five nights they’d been on Ember Island, staying in Zuko’s family’s house, and five nights now he and Katara had wandered off together to take a stroll on the beach.

“Anyone else think it’s odd that those two used to absolutely hate each other and now they’re spending all their free time together?” He mused, glancing at his companions around the fire.

Aang’s grey eyes were wide with confusion, and maybe a bit of jealousy, Toph was staring blankly ahead as usual, but Suki was looking at him sympathetically.

“Oh Sokka,” she said, softly. “Surely you’re not  _ really  _ that dense?”

“Sokka’s not dense!” Aang protested, his gaze shifting from where Katara and Zuko had disappeared to frown at Suki.

Toph laughed. “You’re both dense. You especially, Twinkle Toes. If you haven’t figured it out by now, there’s no hope.”

Sokka crossed his arms defensively, offended. “Figured  _ what  _ out?”

Toph stuffed some more food in her mouth before responding, still chewing. “Let’s see,” she mumbled. “Katara and Zuko were trapped together in Ba Sing Se for several hours, and although Sugar Queen never told us what really happened, we can assume they _talked_ because _something_ made her think he was gonna join us. Then, she hates him for betraying us. And rightly so. It was a dick move.” 

She swallowed.  _ “Then  _ Zuko joins us and takes her on a life changing field trip to get justice for her mom. Now they spend all their time together. It’s obvious.”

_ “What’s  _ obvious?” Aang and Sokka both protested at the same time.

Suki and Toph both shook their heads, laughing at the ignorance of the two boys.

“I’m sure they’ll tell you at some point.” Suki chuckled, planting a kiss on Sokka’s cheek. “And when they do, please don’t be weird.”

Sokka huffed, still confused, and glanced back to where his sister - his  _ baby sister -  _ had disappeared with  _ Zuko _ who was older and a boy and-

Oh.

Suki and Toph were right, he thought. It  _ was  _ obvious.


End file.
